Forever Yours
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: COMPLETE. 2 AM DRABBLE. And finally, Sora stared right into his eyes, “Why?” Riku wet his lips and pulled the trigger, “Because you belong to him.” RiSo/LeoSo. Character Death. Forever Yours by Nightwish.


* * *

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Sora... well... god dammit, I'd strip him and molest him because that's what Sora is there for. To be molested.

**Title**: Forever Yours

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Warnings**: Character death, blood, and cussing with some sexual thoughts/feelings

**Couplings**: RiSo and LeoSo

**Summary**: And finally, Sora stared right into his eyes, "Why?" Riku wet his lips and pulled the trigger, "Because you belong to him." RiSo/LeoSo Character Death Forever Yours by Nightwish.

**Dedication**: To my friend's friend several years ago, that was murdered around Halloween time. You shall not be forgotten.

**Song Title**: Forever Yours  
**Artist**: Nightwish  
**Album**: Century Child (2002)

* * *

**Forever Yours**

* * *

_Fare thee well, little broken heart  
__Downcast eyes, lifetime loneliness_

_Whatever walks in my heart, will walk alone_

His screams were delicious, a loud cry of horror and a shriek of fear, it sent his blood rushing and adrenaline pumping. Squall had let go of Sora the instant the metal pierced his flesh, he fell to the floor swiftly, face a forever look of surprise and pain, and it was wonderful. The red was beautiful, the thickness moving so quickly it morphed itself to the soles of his boots, forever keeping the memory of Squall's face.

Sora's cheeks were wet, eyes wide and fearful as cupid bow pink lips opened in deathly screams, he was glorious, and the sound from his mouth was utter euphoria. He had dropped from his place on the couch to where Squall was now laying, a mass of unmoving flesh and bones. "_**Squall**_!" He sobbed, one hand stroking through a gorgeous mane of chocolate brown hair, the other clutching the man's cheek, "Please!"

_Constant longing for the perfect soul  
__Unwashed scenery forever gone  
__  
Whatever walks in my heart, will walk alone_

"What's wrong little Sora?" He took a step closer, he was beginning to enjoy this. The way Sora clutched Squall's body and pressed his back to the couch, the look in his eyes brought the grin to Riku's lips.

"Why did you kill him?!" Sora cried out, his body shaking and molding to that of his now ex-boyfriend's, cherishing the feel of his skin for the last time. His tears slipped, falling onto the man's leather clothes and fake-furred collar, they couldn't stop as his lips pressed to Squall's white t-shirt and he began to whisper '_No, no, no!_'

He stepped closer, allowing his ears to ring with the boy's shouts, this was heaven. This was where he belonged, listening to the boy and having no one to stop him from touching him.

_No love left in me  
__No eyes to see the heaven beside me  
__My time is yet to come  
__So I'll be forever yours  
__  
Whatever walks in my heart, will walk alone_

"Please." Sora whispered, clutching Squall's body quietly as he tried to slowly move away from the coming hand, "Please don't touch me."

Riku had paused for a second before moving forward, lips splitting into a beautiful grin before his hand met Sora's cheek, rubbing the gunpowder upon the skin before his eyes narrowed, "Didn't I tell you Sora? I'd kill."

The boy flinched, burying his face into the fabric to avoid looking into his eyes, his hands tightened around the ring on his neck—Squall's ring—pushing into the sharp fabric of the lion's wings so hard that he cut himself and the rivers of red began to trickle against his skin. "Why Riku?"

He obviously didn't remember, Riku realized, standing before turning to walk several paces away. "Because..." He replied, turning back to look at the boy, who had finally looked up at him, tears rolling down his cheeks silently.

_No love left in me  
__No eyes to see the heaven beside me  
__My time is yet to come  
__So I'll be forever yours  
__  
No love left in me  
__No eyes to see the heaven beside me  
__My time is yet to come  
__So I'll be forever yours_

And finally, Sora stared right into his eyes, "Why?" They were red around the edges, glazed over, and wide with confusion and fright. "Why?" He repeated again, voice now horse from the screaming from earlier, he couldn't talk anymore from the way he was sounding.

He looked to Sora still, boots slapping into Squall's drying blood before he raised his gun and pointed to the love of his life. Riku wet his lips and pulled the trigger, "Because you belong to him."

And Sora fell, his eyes wide as his face buried into the floor at the odd angle he was at. Squall's fabric was still barely clutched into his hands, and he walked over to snatch his loved one away. Squall's front met the ground with a sickening thud, but he smiled as he sat on the couch and lay his Sora into his lap, Sora's head on his shoulder.

"You promised to belong to me." He whispered, lips pressing against Sora's bleeding temple before he closed his eyes and his ears filled with sirens.

_Whatever walks in my heart, will walk alone  
__Whatever walks in my heart-_

* * *

Gift for a friend at 2 AM, it's not beta'd, please don't mention anything about that until I work out my hours with my new beta.

Review if you love me!


End file.
